Love Found in Kindergarted
by Montrealae90
Summary: Kakashisensei assigns Team 7 a mission to baby sit a group of toddlers while Irukasensei is sick. While on the mission Sasuke notices some interesting motherly qualities Naruto has.


**Love Found in Kindergarten**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Pairing: Sasu/Naru (of course)**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: boy x boy no like no read!**

**Summary: Kakashi-sensei assigns Team 7 a mission to baby sit a group of toddlers while Iruka-sensei is sick. While on the mission Sakura and Sasuke notices some interesting motherly qualities Naruto has.**

**Disclaimer: Rei: Don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke and Naruto would be a couple!**

**Dedication: This goes out to SasuNaru1025 and angelcurse0538. For you friends!**

It was a cold, cloudy day in Konoha. But ninja were still assigned missions no matter what condition. Just take Team 7 for example. There assigned a mission almost every other day. Like every other ninja this was just one of those days.

"Man, where _is_ Kakashi-sensei?!" shouted a young teen with bright blond hair and mystifying blue eyes. "Oh shut it Naruto you know he'll never be early." Said an annoyed pink haired kunoichi named Sakura. The blond boy looked over at her a frowned. "Yeah I know, but couldn't he just be early for once." Sakura sighed. For once she had to agree with her blond haired friend. "I agree with you for once usuratonkachi…" said another boy with raven hair and onyx eyes that seemed to penetrate your soul when looking into them. "Don't call me that teme! Ugh!" said Naruto. The raven haired boy smirked. "You get riled up so easily, you know that dobe." He said still smirking. Naruto fumed. "Why you son of a-." Was all he said before turning away from the boy.

Suddenly there was a loud poof. All three of the Chuunin looked up to see there Jonin leader, Kakashi. "Jeez Kakashi-sensei what took you so damn long?!" shouted Naruto angrily. Kakashi's one eye turned up to an upside down U and said gleefully, "I was helping out a little dolphin who is sick. Poor little thing." Sakura then smirked at said. "Don't you mean Iruka-sensei…?" Kakashi visibly paled. "N-NANI???" shouted a surprised Naruto. Sasuke's eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates. Kakashi coughed. "Anyway um we do have a mission today. Since it seems Iruka-sensei is sick you have to go take care of the toddlers he's been teaching…" "Wait a minute just _us_?" Sakura said. Kakashi nodded smiling through his mask. "Yep! I'm gonna go take care of my little dolphin-chan!" and he poofed away without another word.

Naruto sighed. "Well we better get goin'" and he poofed away to the academy day care(a/n: yes they can teleport! My story, my rules, BACK OFF! Have a nice day (smile). Sasuke and Sakura blinked then poofed away as well.

When they arrived at the academy Naruto was already playfully chasing the kids. The all screamed and laughed as they ran away from him. "I'm gonna get you!" shouted Naruto while smiling. Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto like he had gone insane or something. "Seems like you've babysitted before, haven't you usurantonkachi?" Naruto stopped chasing the toddlers to look up at Sasuke with _very_ angry eyes. Sasuke visibly flinched "Please do NOT call me that name in front of the children. Cause if you do, they'll start saying it!" Sakura gaped at Naruto. "You've got to be kidding me. Naruto are you feeling alright? Do you need to see a doctor???" "I'm quite fine, but thanks for asking…" said Naruto sarcastically, but then ran off hearing someone scream in pain.

It was a little girl around 4 or 5 years old. She had somehow tripped and skinned her knee and was now bawling her eyes out. Naruto was over to her in a flash. "Shh…It's okay. Shh stop crying I'm right here shh…" he said as he rocked her back and forth, but she stilled continued to cry; it was slightly though now. Naruto bit his lip trying to comfort the poor child. Then an idea struck him. He suddenly closed his eyes and began to sing…

**_"_**_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou  
Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara  
Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru

Donna egao ni deaetara  
Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no  
Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni  
Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru

Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
Yasuraka ni nareru you ni

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku

Osanai kioku no katasumi ni  
Atataka na basho ga aru so sweeet  
Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai wa  
Itsumo kagayaite ita so shine

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashite iru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miagete iru

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku"

When he ended the song, the bundle in his arms was fast asleep. He smiled. He picked up the young girl and lied her down on one of the small mats. He cleaned her knee then put a band-aid over it. He placed a blanket over her and stood up. Sakura and the rest of the children had fallen asleep do to Naruto's beautiful lullaby but Sasuke just stared at him. Where did he learn how to do that? 'In all the years I've known him, I have never herd of him caring for children like that. He was acting strangely _motherly_.' Sasuke thought. Naruto saw Sasuke looking at him and he blushed. "What are you staring at Sasuke." He whispered quietly. "You…" Sasuke muttered as he stood up and walked over to Naruto.

"Where did you learn to act like that?" Sasuke said. "It wasn't really acting Sasuke, I was just doing what came naturally…I feel like I'm an actual parent." Naruto had a pink tint on his cheeks as he said that. Sasuke blinked. 'He looks really cute when he's shy and embarrassed…' Sasuke flushed himself. 'Where the hell did _that_ come from?' Your heart said a little voice. 'Who's that?' Yourself dumb ass… 'Not funny. What do you want?' I want to tell you that you have a little _thing _for that blond cutie… said his inner self. Sasuke flushed pink again. 'I DO NOT!' Yeah ya do. I'm you remember? I know all… Sasuke blushed and looked down at the blond. He was biting his lower lip and looking around the room. 'Probably trying to avoid looking at me.' thought Sasuke. That made him feel sad. 'Maybe I am in love with the blond…Why haven't I realized it before?' Because you're an idiot… answered the little voice. Sasuke growled lowly and then locked the voice deep inside his mind. He saw Naruto bite harder on those luscious lips drawing a slight amount of blood.

Suddenly Sasuke swooped down on those lips and lick the blood away. Naruto gasped and blushed crimson, giving Sasuke the chance at deepening the kiss and wrap his arms around the blonds waist. Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt Naruto kissing back and wrapping his arms around his neck. They fought for dominance; Sasuke being the victor in the end.

They parted from the kiss a moment later, but to them it felt like days. Naruto looked into Sasuke's deep midnight eyes to see love shining in them. Sasuke looked into sapphire seeing the same. Sasuke blushed and looked down at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. "Naruto a-ai sh-shiter-u…" Naruto's eyes began to tear up in happiness. He buried his face in Sasuke's chest and cried. Sasuke thought he said something wrong, but was relieved to hear Naruto say back, "Ai shi-shiteru ne Sasuke…" Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto close.

Suddenly Sakura woke up. "Huh? Waz goin' on?" she said half asleep. She then looked over at Naruto and Sasuke. "Well all be darn, the idiots are finally together. Took them long enough…" she said quietly to herself as she began to drift back to sleep as Naruto and Sasuke lied down beside her to do the same.

Owari

**Rei: Well that's it! How was it??? Good, bad, neither?**

**Sasuke: Shut up Rei…**

**Rei: Why don't you duck butt?(smirk)**

**Sasuke: (anger mark) DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!**

**Rei: DUCK BUTT DUCK BUTT DUCK BUTT**

**Sasuke: Agh!!! Damn yaoi fan girls!**

**Rei: (giggle) You know you love us! Any way… Review please!**

****


End file.
